Birdo
Birdo ist ein kleines, pinkfarbenes, dinosaurierähnliches Wesen, das die Fähigkeit besitzt, aus seinem Rüssel Eier zu verschießen. Das erste Mario-Spiel, in dem Birdo vorkam, war Super Mario Bros. 2, ''was ursprünglich gar kein Mario-Spiel war, sondern als ''Doki Doki Panic erschienen ist, weshalb auch Birdo eigentlich nicht aus dem Mario-Universum stammt. Dort war Birdo ein Endgegner und war verschiedenfarbig. Sie wird aber von vielen Spielern als Junge angesehen, denn in der Anleitung von Super Mario Bros. 2 steht: "Er denkt, er wäre ein Mädchen und spuckt Eier aus seinem Mund. Er will lieber Birdetta genannt werden." Auf der offiziellen Seite von Mario Strikers Charged Football wird sie ebenfalls als Junge bezeichnet. Inzwischen wurde es aber von Nintendo bestätigt, dass Birdo ein Mädchen ist. Es steht in vielen Spielanleitungen von Spielen und bei ihren Trophäen in Super Smash Bros. Melee und in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Seitdem taucht Birdo u. a. in den Mario Tennis, Mario Party und Mario Kart-Serien auf. Birdo mauserte sich mehr und mehr zu einem friedfertigem Wesen, sodass sie mittlerweile ein Freund der Mario-Clique ist. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass es sich bei Birdo um eine ähnliche Art wie Yoshi handelt, da bis auf Farbe und Nase/Rüssel eine starke Ähnlichkeit besteht. Zudem haben sie ähnliche Fähigkeiten und sind in Spielen wie Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ein Team. Auftritte Super Mario Bros. 2 thumb|left|69px|''[[Super Mario Bros. 2]] Wie oben schon erwähnt, taucht Birdo das erste mal in ''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''auf. Dort gibt es sie so oft wie keinen anderen Gegner. Die pinke Birdo kann nur ein einziges Ei schießen und muss dann sozusagen erst wieder aufladen, bevor sie ein weiteres abschießen kann. Rote Birdos können drei Eier gleichzeitig schießen (manchmal auch Feuer dazu). Grüne Birdos schießen nichts außer Feuerbälle. Man muss sie immer jeweils dreimal treffen, bevor sie sie einen Kristall hinterlassen. Normalerweise befindet sich während dem Kampf nichts auf dem Feld, außer eventuell Pilz-Blöcke. Du kannst aber auch Birdos Eier nehmen und sie zurückwerfen. Eine andere Alternative als Waffe gibt es nicht. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga In ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga ist sie eine große Hilfe, da sie sich am Anfang des Spiels als Prinzessin Peach verkleidet hatte, damit die Hauptantagonisten Lugmilla, eine böse Hexe, und ihr Diener Krankfried, die falsche Stimme bekommen. Dies erfährt man jedoch erst als Peach und Toadsworth per Flugzeug in Bohnenland ankommen. Währenddessen "flirtet" sie zwei von Hildebohnas Wachen an, welche jedoch wegrennen und von ihr gejagt werden. Später als Mario seinen Bruder retten will, der aus dem Koopa-Jet gefallen ist und in eine Höhle im Gröhltal gerutscht ist, finden sie Birdo als neuen Helfer von Claude vor. Birdo ist verliebt in Claude und hilft ihm im Kampf. Außerdem möchte sie, dass er sie "Birdie" nennt. Obwohl sie vorher im Spiel ein Helfer war, ist sie jetzt seltsamerweise ein Gegner. Im Kampf greift Birdo mit explosiven Eiern in einem wilden Muster an. Man muss springen, um den Eiern und der folgenden Flamme auszuweichen. Sie kann außerdem einen der Brüder einsaugen und man muss sie davor mit dem Hammer schlagen, da es sie sonst heilt. Eine ihrer Attacken bezieht Claude mit ein. Dabei verschluckt sie ihn und erstellt vier Eier. In einem ist Claude, in den restlichen Farb-omb-ähnliche Gegner, die auf einen Bruder zurennen und über die man drüberspringen muss. Anders als im ersten Kampf gegen Claude rächt sich Birdo nicht für einen Angriff gegen Claude. Wenn Claude besiegt wird, wird sie jedoch wütend und läuft rot an, wodurch sie stärker und schneller wird. Bei ihrer Eier-Attacke greift sie außerdem beide Brüder an. Nachdem sie besiegt wurde, wird Claude wütend und feuert Birdo. Birdo denkt somit, dass er mit ihr "schluss macht", wird wütend und schlägt ihn wütend durch eine Wand. Danach entscheidet sie, ein Star zu werden und geht weg. Seltsamerweise wurde sie nicht stumm, nachdem ihre Stimme geklaut wurde. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Dies ist Birdos erster Auftritt in der Paper Mario-Serie. In Welt 4 sieht man in einem Level eine Ziege im Hintergrund auf einem Berg stehen. Man muss den Baum links mit dem Hammer bearbeiten, daraufhin färbt sich der Himmel leicht rosa und ein Spotlight scheint in den Nachthimmel. Kurz darauf erscheint Birdo auf einer Art Variete-Schaukel und hält ein kurzen Beitrag über die Liebe. Birdos "Auftritt" wird von romantischer Musik begleitet. Nach ihrem Auftritt schnappt sie sich die Ziege und wirft sie Mario buchstäblich vor die Füße, woraufhin er die Ziege, die zu den Dingsen gehört, einsammeln kann. Birdo verschwindet daraufhin wieder. Später sieht man sie jedoch in der Parade in einer pinken Shy-Guy-Lore sitzen, welche zusammen mit zwei Shy Guys, welche ebenfalls in solchen Loren sitzen, vorbeiziehen (dabei zwinkert sie dem Spieler zu). Dies ist das einzige Spiel, in dem sie kein Boss ist. Mario Kart Serie Birdo erscheint in der Mario Kart-Serie zum erstenthumb|124px Mal in Mario Kart Double Dash, und ist von Anfang an spielbar. Yoshi ist ihr Partner und wie sie ein Mittelgewicht. Ihr Spezial-Item ist das Birdo-Ei und ihre Strecke die Staubtrockene Wüste. In Mario Kart Wii muss man sie erst freischalten. Dazu müssen im Zeitfahren 16 verschiedene Strecken gefahren werden, was aber nicht schwer ist. Auch diesmal ist sie ein Mittelgewicht, besitzt aber trivialerweise als einziger Fahrer keine eigene Strecke.thumb|115px Spielbar ist sie in Mario Kart 7 nicht. Dafür taucht sie auf den Strecken Toads Piste und Luigis Rennpiste als Zuschauer auf. Eine Besonderheit daran ist, dass diese Strecken sowohl als neue als auch als Retro-Strecken die ersten Strecken des einfachsten Cups sind. Mario Party Serie Wie Knochentrocken kann man sie in Mario Party 7 freischalten, was ihren ersten Auftritt in der Serie bedeutet. Erneut ist sie in Mario Party 8 spielbar, diesmal von Anfang an, ebenso in Mario Party 9. Wie in Mario Kart Double Dash ist Yoshi ihr Partner. Mario Baseball Serie Birdo ist ein Kapitän. In Mario Superstar Baseball hat sie ein gutes Chemistry mit Yoshi, Shy Guy und Mutant Tyranha, in Mario Super Sluggers außerdem zu Daisy und Toadette. Bemerkenswert ist, dass sie in Mario Superstar Baseball zu niemandem ein schlechtes Chemistry besitzt. Das hat sie in Mario Super Sluggers zu Peach, Baby Peach, Wario, Blooper und Tiny Kong. Super Smash Bros. Serie Trophäeninformation Super Smash Bros. Melee Zum ersten Mal aufgetaucht in Super Mario Bros. 2. Birdo ist bekannt dafür, Eier und Feuerbälle aus ihrem Mund zu schießen. Mario und seine Freunde mussten auf ihre Eier springen, sie nehmen und auf sie zurück werfen. Lange fehlt sie in der Nintendo-Szene, aber vor kurzem tauchte sie wieder in Mario Tennis und Super Mario Advance auf. Trophäeninformation Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ein rosa Kreatur mit unbekanntem Geschlecht, einige sagen eher, die Bezeichnung ist Birdetta. Ihr Erkennungsmerkmal ist die Schleife auf dem Kopf. In Super Mario Bros. 2, konnte sie Feuer spucken und Eier aus dem Mund schießen. Man muss vorsichtig sein, um nicht von einem Falschen Ei, dass Feuer enthält, getroffen zu werden. Mario & Sonic Serie In Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen London 2012 tritt Birdo als Gegner bzw. Boss auf. Man muss gegen Birdo in 100m Freistil antreten. In Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen: Sotschi 2014 ist Birdo der erste Gegner des legendären Showdowns. Man tritt in Eishockey gegen Team Birdo an. In Team Birdo sind Birdo, ein blauer Birdo, ein grüner Birdo und ein gelber Birdo. Galerie Datei:MT64 Artwork Birdo.png|Artwork aus Mario Tennis 64 Datei:MT64 Artwork Birdo & Yoshi.png|Artwork aus Mario Tennis 64 Datei:SMRPG Artwork Birdo.jpg|''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' Datei:SMA Artwork Birdo.jpg|''Super Mario Advance'' Datei:MKDD Artwork Yoshi & Birdo.jpg|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Datei:Birdo3.jpg|''Mario Party 7'' Datei:MP7 Artwork Birdo & Yoshi.jpg|''Mario Party 7'' Datei:Birdo MSS Artwork.jpg|''Mario Super Sluggers'' birdo on ice.jpg MSCF Artwork Birdo.png Birdo on ice.jpg 90x90px-birdo.jpg SMA Artwork Birdo.jpg SMRPG Artwork Birdo.jpg MT64 Artwork Birdo.png Itadaki Street birdo.jpg MSF Birdo.jpg Birdo MSS Artwork.jpg MKW Artwork Birdo.png MSB Birdo.PNG MP8 Birdo.png 114px-Brido-Ei MKDD.jpg|Birdos Ei aus MKDD Birdo mit Ei.png|Birdo mit einem Ei in der Hand Trivia * Der Name "Birdo" ist vermutlich abgeleitet aus der Tatsache, dass die meisten Dinosaurier ein ähnliches Skelett wie die heutigen Vögel haben. * Im Spiel Mario Tennis (N64), ist Birdo ein schneller Charakter und in anderen Spielen ist sie ein Allrounder. * Birdo ist der einzige spielbare Charakter (abgesehen von den Miis) in Mario Kart Wii, mit dem kein Mitarbeiter Geistdaten gemacht hat, somit besitzt sie keine Strecke. * In dem Wii- Spiel Captain Rainbow finden man einen Beweis, dass die Frage auf ihr Geschlecht beantwortet: Birdo verlangt früh nach eurer Hilfe. Als ihr Captain Rainbow zur Hilfe eilt, sitzt Birdo im Gefängnis, weil sie auf der Mädchentoilette war und die Polizei ihr nicht glaubt, dass sie ein Mädchen ist. Nun muss Rainbow etwas finden, was beweist, dass sie vom weiblichen Geschlecht ist. Rainbow betritt Birdos Haus und findet ein fragezeichenverdecktes Objekt, welches beweisen wird, dass Birdo nicht lügt. Nick bringt ihn zum Officer und dieser lässt Birdo daraufhin frei. * In Doki Doki Panic, Super Mario Bros. 2 und Super Mario All-Stars sind im Abspann Birdo und Ostro vertauscht * In Kirbys FunPak bei Springin' Breeze sitzt sie zusammen mit Mario, Luigi und Toad im Publikum bei dem Kampf gegen König DeDeDe an der rechten und linken Seite Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Super Smash Bros. Melee Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Super Sluggers Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Superstar Baseball Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Sports Mix Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Slam Basketball Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen London 2012 Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen: Sotschi 2014 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: World Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Dinosaurier